a chance to shine
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: Because exactly who we are is just enough. -NextGen drabbles, #14 - James/OC/Louis
1. Introduction

_You believe it,_

_It's an aimless dream,_

_But, if you embrace your life and sing,_

_It'll surely come true._

_You will get your chance to shine,_

_Don't give up,_

_Jump and start running,_

_Your wishes will surely come true._

**~A Chance To Shine, Oban Star Racers**

_

* * *

_

I, being the _uncreative_ idea-stealer that I am, have decided to copy several people, and **publish** my **drabbles from the NextGen forum.**

The _ever-lovely_ **PrincessPearl** started a Drabble Challenge on the _NextGen Fanatics Forum_, where **prompts** and pairings are given, and each author has to use those given in the post above.

This is dedicated to my **amazing** _friends_ at the **NextGen Forum**. I'll try to do your _awesomeness_ justice with these drabbles. ;D

Rather than **ask** for _reviews_ after every chapter that I post, I'm going to ask for them _here_. **Please**please_please_ don't read/_favourite_ without **reviewing**.

_Thank You!_

**~Drishti**


	2. Literature :: MollyLorcan

**MollyLorcan** & _literature_

…as requested by **s i l v e r a u r o r a**…

* * *

Molly Weasley had always loved reading. Shakespeare, Dickens, Bronte - give her a book and she'd devour it. After a vacation in Alexandria, she'd taught herself to read both Ancient Greek and Latin, so that she could 'broaden her horizons'. But, one day, there came a thing that Molly Weasley couldn't read at all.

Lorcan _bloody_ Scamander.

The boy was absolutely mental. He'd go on and on (and bloody on) about the oddest things. Half the things he talked about were mythical creatures.

(What the _hell_ was a Blibbering Humdinger?)

Ever since the day they'd first met, he'd been so... weird. Always talking about 'nargles' and such. But then, one particularly ordinary day, they'd had a heart to heart conversation.

-:-

"Did you know, Molly," he had started, "that the Crumple-Horned Snorcack lives in Sweden? Mum s-"

"I don't bloody _care_, Lorcan!" Molly had snapped. She crossed her arms, and turned the other way. "I didn't offer a galleon for your thoughts, so don't give them to me." Lorcan said nothing. Instead, he quietly surveyed the single tear slipping down her cheek with silvery-grey eyes, reminiscent of his mother's.

"You know, he wasn't worth it."

"What?" Molly turned around again. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I said, he wasn't worth it. Finnegan, I mean," Lorcan clarified.

"What do you know?" Molly muttered.

"I know that Nargles breed in mistletoes, and I know that Wrackspurts are attracted to dreams," he stated dreamily. "But I also know that you're better than him, and that he doesn't deserve your tears." She stared.

-:-

Molly Weasley loved literature, but if there was ever a thing she couldn't read, it was Lorcan Scamander.


	3. Daydream :: LilyVictoire

**Victoire/Lily (family)** & _daydream_

…as requested by **PrincessPearl**…

-:-

_"Daaaay-dreeeeaming! It's so fu-u-u-un!"_

He isn't sure if what he's hearing is meant to be sobs of despair, or tears of laughter. Either way, their mouths are open, and they're making quite a bit of noise.

In the end, he settles for an awkward clearing of his throat.

"Oh, hi Teddy," says Victoire sweetly.

"Did you like our song?" asks Lily innocently.

Oh, the troubles of being a teenager…


	4. Fantasy :: RoseLysander

**RoseLysander** & _fantasy_

…as requested by **PrincessPearl**…

* * *

He was never a believer.

He was never cautious of Nargles in the mistletoe, or dead sure that there was really such a thing as the Rotfang Conspiracy (don't even ask). No, that was always Lorcan.

Which is why it surprised him when he found out about Rose's love for fantasy. She had never struck him as the type to be interested in fairytales. Rose was just so... so _down to earth_.

He had stumbled upon her one day in the Ravenclaw common room, curled up by the fire, holding _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ delicately in front of her. He sat down next to her, with a curious, "Why are you reading that, Rosie?"

She had looked up at him, a grin sliding on to her face. "Got something against fairytales, Ly?"

He'd responded with a quick, "Fairytales are for children. Everybody knows they're not real."

"Says the wizard," Rose had smirked. She slid the book towards him with a gentle push. "Try them out, Ly. You only get one chance to believe in magic." And then she had left.

He had read the book (unwillingly, of course), but his opinion didn't change. When did these happy endings _ever_ come true? The princess and the prince, living happily ever after?

Not a chance.

-:-

His theory was proved days after their graduation. Because his princess had found her very own Prince Charming, and it wasn't him.

Who said every magical tale ended happily?


	5. Splash :: LucyScorpius

**ScorpiusLucy** and _splash_

- as requested by **PrincessPearl** -

* * *

Darling, you're just another headintheclouds, eyestothesky d-r-e-a-m-e-r, aren't you?

Luna Lovegood the second, they say.

You're not gorgeous [Victoire] or bold [Dominique] or studious [Molly] or funny [Roxanne] or clever [Rose] or fiery [Lily].

So what the hell are you?

You're L-U-C-Y, darling. Ms. Stainedglasseyes and dreamylittlesighs.

But, love, that's why he picked _you_, and not .

Because you're not just another splash of colour in the sky, not another redorblueoryellow. Darling, you're the whole bloody rainbow.

And, honestly, maybe that's why it works.

* * *

**Gosh, it's been forever since I posted, hasn't it?**

**Expect more soon!**

_**-Drishti**_


	6. Iridescent :: LilyLouis

**LilyLouis** and _iridescent_

- as requested by **PrincessPearl** –

* * *

Despite his lack of knowledge, he's pretty positive that this isn't what a normal family does.

Fall in love with their cousin and all that.

And he's getting all of these doubts&worries&fears, and, as he realises painfully, there's no way left but _back_.

But then, she walks up to him in her iridescent gown and trails a silky finger down his bare arm, and suddenly, all of his morals go to hell, because it's just Lily&Louis&_love_.

And now it doesn't matter that he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. What difference would a red striped tie make?

Because _this_ is real bravery, not a damn ruby-filled hourglass.

Just the way he liked it...

* * *

**Bring on the cousincest! =P**

**Siriusly, though, expect quite a bit of cousincest ahead...**


	7. Anything :: HugoLily

**LilyHugo **and _"I'll do anything for you, Lils, please just be with me."_

- as requested by **Vanity Sinning** -

* * *

Oh, poor darling. You've fallen into her spell, like a moth to a flame.

Just like the others.

But don't lower yourself, dear.

Don't give her another "I'll do anything for you, Lils". Don't feed her a "please just be with me". Don't offer her an "I love you".

Don't beg. Don't wish. And most of all, don't _hope._Because that's what does it.

She's a snake, love. Sly and cunning and totally receptive to fear. She sees it. She _feels_ it. She preys on it.

She's the hunter, sharp little Artemis, and you're the poor little stag trapped in her steely grip; lovely, _foolish_ Actaeon.

Don't be her stag. Don't be her lover. Don't be her tool.

Be mine.

* * *

**Is it just me or does this one have a potentially creepy undertone? I dunno, something about it just sounds really creepy and dangerous and freaky. *shrugs***


	8. Butterfly :: LouisMolly

**LouisMolly** and _monarch butterfly_

- as requested by **PrincessPearl** –

* * *

"Oh, Louis," she starts. "Poor, silly, confused little Louis. You never were the brightest, were you?"

"Shut _up_, Molly," he mutters, clenching his fists, looking determinedly at the silhouette of a delicate monarch butterfly, resting on a leaf.

"Here we are, thinking you've got the hots for poor old Alexander Fielding, but that's not the way you swing, is it? Oh no, you're into-"

"Don't say it." His voice is low and dangerous.

"-_incest,"_ she finishes triumphantly. "It's Lily, isn't it? I should have known. Pretty, perfect _Princess _Lily."

"It's not Lily," he growls, turning away.

"Rose then," she sings, following him. "Just, please, tell me it's not Roxie."

"It's _you_, Molly!" he snaps, whipping around. "It's bloody you, and it always has-"

His words are silenced with the taste of peppermint and magic and _love_.

A week later, they break the news to the family.

The next day, the monarch dies.

* * *

**I'm really getting into this cousincest. =P**


	9. In :: LouisOC

**LouisMolly** and _"it doesn't go in like that"_

- as requested by **Aebbe** –

* * *

"Lou-is!" said Deepika reproachfully. "You're not doing it right. I'm pretty sure it doesn't go in like that!"

"What?" he asked, looking up from his current distraction. "Er, no, I'm pretty sure I'm doing this right."

"Louis, I think I'd know, seeing how you're trying to shove that damn thing inside of_me_!"

"Deep, Dad's told me all about it."

"But it bloody_hurts_!"

"I can't help it, Deepika, it's in there pretty tight."

"Stop bragging, you prick."

"It's not my fault I know how to take out a splinter and you don't."

* * *

**You see the kind of things she makes me write? Gosh…**


	10. Sunshine :: VictoireScorpius

**VictoireScorpius** and _sunshine_

- as requested by **Aiiimy**** –**

* * *

She's always been his sun.

His shiny, sparkly, too-high-to-reach sun.

Every strand of her silky blonde hair is like a ray of sunshine, enhancing her beauty - no, not the sex appeal in her Veela blood - her _real _beauty. Her laugh like the tinkling of bells, her smile like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, those eyes like the tides of the ocean.

Perfection.

Only, he's _Scorpius _and she's _Victoire_, and she's dating his fucking _cousin _for Merlin's sake.

Darling, she'll always be out of your reach...

* * *

**I just remembered how many placeholders I've got to fill. Expect more… D=**


	11. Ugly :: MollyLysander

**MollyLysander** and _ugly_

- as requested by **thethymeisright**** –**

* * *

Is there anything interesting about you, dear?

Red hair - _expected._

5"6 -average.

Brown eyes - _whatever._

Is there anything about you that pops? A light in your eyes, a spring in your step, anything that screams out and defies the norm?

Ugly. Boring. Lonely. Disgusting.

What's wrong with you? _Everything._

Haven't you got any friends? _No._

When was the last time you had fun? _Never_.

Is there anything special about you? _Yes._

Him.

* * *

**Ugh. More angst…**


	12. Hold :: RoseScorpius

**RoseScorpius** and _"hold me like you'll never let me go"_

- as requested by **swirling-summernotes**** –**

* * *

She's drowning.

Drowning in a sea of her own misery, and she's clinging to his arm with a deathly grip and begging that he never ever let go.

She's afraid, you see. Afraid of the world and its expectations.

She's a single flower in the world's garden, and that isn't very much, you know.

She's afraid that someday, she'll just disappear with a little pop and a puff of smoke.

Because, really, who is she? Just another redhead with an important name, right?

_Wrong._

* * *

**I actually rather like this one. Yay!**


	13. Colourless :: TeddyLucy

**TeddyLucy** and _colourless_

- as requested by **PrincessPearl**** –**

* * *

_Teddy, do you love me?_

When he hears about the train crash, he's the first one to apparate over.

_As a sister?_

And he can't help it but he's overwhelmed with guilt, with the feeling that this isall his fault.

_As more._

He has to choke back tears when he sees her mangled body, lying in the charred ruins.

_You... you know I've got Victoire and everything._

When the Muggle officer asks him to identify her, he almost doesn't, wishing that it wasn't her.

_You're not answering the question._

It takes a few minutes, and multiple shots of alcohol, before he's able to answer any questions.

_But, but..._

When Victoire shows up, he manages a small smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, and his hair remains dull and colourless.

_I get it. You pick her._

Lucy Weasley is dead.

_Wait, Lucy!_

And so is his heart.

_Goodbye, Teddy._

* * *

**MY FAVOURITE SO FAR. HELL YUS.**


	14. Grey :: MollyScorpius

**MollyScorpius** and _grey_

- as requested by **AccioHope**** –**

* * *

When Molly Weasley looks into his greygrey eyes, she doesn't just see her reflection.

She sees his soul.

She sees the sadness, the anger, the hatred.

She sees the horrors and the darkness.

But most of all, she sees _him_.

She sees the very core of his being, the essence that is Scorpius Malfoy.

In a way, his eyes really are the windows to his soul.

* * *

**Dedicated to **_**lowi**_**, for being, like, the best reviewer ever. Thank you, darling!**


	15. Rip :: JamesOCLouis

**JamesOCLouis** and _rip_

- as requested by **EllaBethh**** –**

* * *

Sometimes, James Potter would really like to rip his cousin's pretty little blonde head off.

Who does he think he is, flirting with Kate Wood?

Cousins do _not_ flirt with other cousins' girlfriends.

Especially when said cousin doesn't even play for the same bloody team.

Louis Weasley is definitely defying the rules here.

And everybody knows that breaking the rules is James' job.

This means _war_.

* * *

**Meh, not so brilliant. BUT I THINK I'VE FINALLY FILLED IN ALL OF MY PLACEHOLDERS.**


End file.
